Twinsanity
by ButterflyMist
Summary: Halfway through his 5th year at Hogwarts, Harry is asked by Sirius to accompany he and Dumbledore to Jump City. Although confused, Harry agrees. When they arrive they encounter a group of Death-Eaters, Raven and the Teen Titans. Why does Sirius look so sad around Raven? What happens when the twins take special interest in her? And what's up with Draco?
1. Prologue: Part 1

**A/N: Sup, Players? Look this is my second crossover and I honestly don't know everything there is to know about Harry Potter, so if I get something wrong, warn me. Although I know a great deal about Teen Titans. This is set basically during the Order of the Phoenix and before The End. Anyhow: **

**Sirius has asked Harry to accompany him and Dumbledore in Jump City, California. Harry, although suspicious, agrees and tells Hermione and Ron where he's going. When he and Sirius meet up with Dumbledore, who had left earlier than necessary to check on something, at a Pizza Place, they notice a group of ex-Slytherins (the already graduated type) and decide to follow them. When the Slytherins (or should I say death-eaters) attack a giant T the trio encounter Raven and the Teen Titans. **

**I'm working out the kinks.**

**Disclaimer: Could I seriously get sued if I didn't write this at least once? *Curious expression***

* * *

Prologue: Part 1

Ron and Harry burst out laughing. Fred and George had just told them a hilarious joke but apparently they weren't supposed to know about it.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay? Mum and Dad would sacrifice us to a bloody dragon if they knew that we know that joke." The older wizards whispered to them, the four were already getting strange looks from the adults just from Ron and Harry laughing. They nodded and tried (unsuccessfully) to calm the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked as she walked up to them, they were at the House of Black. The chuckling two quietened down.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry said waving his hand, as to dismiss the conversation. Hermione was obviously unconvinced and showed it well.

"Okay then, well, Sirius wants to talk to you Harry. He said he wanted to see you in the family tree room (**didn't hear the name in the movie**) straight away." Hermione then walked off, probably to go and play with Crookshanks or talk with Ginny. Ron, Fred and George stared at him.

"What do you think he wants?" Ron seemed curiously confused. Harry shrugged.

"Won't know until I go see." He stood up and walked to the huge circular room. As he walked he began guessing why his godfather wanted to see him. He didn't even notice that he'd walked straight past a mumbling Kreacher.

_Death-eaters? No. Voldemort? Nope._ When he got there the door was open and Sirius Black was standing in the centre of the room, back facing Harry. Said boy knocked after a few seconds and his godfather turned to him.

"Ah, Harry. I wanted to ask you something rather important." Sirius motioned for said boy to come closer.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry did as (silently) told. Sirius used his wand to shut the door and then turned back to his godson, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Now Harry, I want you to come with Dumbledore and me to Jump City in America. We have some very important business there and it does involve you." Sirius whispered to him. Harry was slightly confused.

"I'd love to come but, Sirius, why does it concern me? And why America?" Harry's head was nearly swelled with questions. Sirius sighed and patted Harry's head for no apparent reason.

"You'll see soon enough, my boy." He then left but not before Harry noticed the despair in his eyes. The scarred boy was now overly confused. Why was Sirius so upset? Why did he ask Harry to go to America with him? Harry shook his head and retired for the night.

The next morning came quickly with the twins hilarious pranks on the adults. When the three were alone, Harry told Ron and Hermione what Sirius had asked him.

"That's bloody ridiculous! Why do you think he didn't tell you?" Ron was clad in a plain T-shirt and Jeans. Hermione, dressed in a simple long sleeved shirt and imitation jeans, glared at him.

"Why else you idiot? It will obviously have an enormous emotional effect on Harry!" Hermione's glare softened when she looked back at the raven haired boy. Harry simply looked at his two best friends.

"Guys . . . whatever Sirius isn't telling me obviously must have something to do with my parents. Why else would he have looked so distressed earlier?" Harry mumbled to them, he didn't want Fred and George to catch wind of their conversation yet. The other two nodded. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The trio jumped and turned towards the door of Harry's room. Standing right at the door, was none other than . . .

"Harry, I think it's time we leave." . . . Sirius Black. Harry nodded and said his goodbyes. He and Sirius walked down to the kitchen, no one else was there. He offered his arm and together they apparated to Jump City.

When Harry opened his eyes he noticed that he and Sirius were in an alleyway. The animagus then led Harry to a Pizza Place. The lighting scarred boy had so many questions before he saw Dumbledore; then there were tons more. The elderly Hogwarts headmaster smiled and motioned to the seats at his table.

"Why do you think they listed mustard as a drink?" Albus questioned as Harry and Sirius sat down. The teenager just grabbed a spare menu that was on the table and looked in the drinks section, indeed mustard was listed as a beverage. Sirius just shrugged. He then grabbed another menu and hid behind it. Harry looked around and saw five death-eaters (in full uniform) strolling across the road. Harry sharply turned around and threw the hood of his jacket up.

"Why are they here!?" He hissed. Harry glanced back at them for a second . . . yep, definitely death-eaters.

"The same reason we are here, I would presume." Dumbledore said replied. Harry looked up at him, "We should follow them; they may just show us an opportunity not worth missing." Sirius nodded.

"Let's hope she's doing alright." Padfoot mumbled almost inaudibly. But Harry heard him.

The trio had discreetly followed the five death-eaters to an island with a giant building shaped like a 'T'.

"This gives a whole new meaning to saying 'to a T'." Sirius whispered to Harry who nodded. I mean a giant T? Gimme a break! The death-eaters then turned to their smoke forms and attacked.

**One minute earlier.**

Raven had been sitting in her room, staring at her violin case. Her grandmother gave her violin to her when she was young, saying it would be useful for the purification of the soul. Meaning that Raven should play it whenever she needed to express emotion. But it was no fun without Granny's piano playing. Just then she heard Starfire's (and possibly Beast-Boy's) screams; clashes, bangs and all sorts of noises associated with damage. Raven placed the occupied case on her bed and stood, ready to fight if necessary. Before she could do anything, the door started glowing green . . . then shattered into a million pieces. The pieces flew at her and Raven simply produced a shield to defend. Then a barrage of hexes, curses and other harmful spells hit the shield, although she couldn't see the faces of her attackers. Raven's powers depended on her emotions and her emotions depended on her mind. Raven's mind was delicate at that very moment. So you can guess why she wasn't surprised when the shield went down. Although she was very surprised when . . .

* * *

**This has been Twinsanity: Prologue Part 1.**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**And I am back with Part 2 of the Prologue. Last chapter, in the A/N, I wrote that this story was ****_during_** **Order of the Phoenix. It's actually just before they start school and after the trial, I'll have to watch the movie several times over before I get this right!**

* * *

Prologue: Part 2

_Although she was very surprised when . . . _both Death-Eaters were shot down. She looked up to see who had shot them but her vision faded and she fell. Unconscious.

**About an hour later . . .**

**Harry's POV.**

Dumbledore had owl-mailed Arthur (Mr Weasley), Remus (Professor Lupin) and Molly (Mrs Weasley). Arthur and Remus apparated here while Molly prepared . . . something. And yet I still had no idea why I was here or who Sirius mumbled about. Who was he talking about when he said, _'Let's hope __she's__ doing alright_'? I stared at my wand; 11 inches, Holly, phoenix feather core.

**[Flashback]**

_Harry had apparated himself to a random place in the Tower. He'd appeared in a hallway occupied with two Death-Eaters, who were casting spells into a room; they hadn't noticed him yet. Harry raised his readied wand and aimed._

_"Stupefy!" He shouted and a jet of red light shot from his wand and hit the closet of the two Death-Eaters. Harry repeated the spell before the second Death-Eater even noticed his companion was down. Harry ran to the door and looked in; in the extremely dark and gloomy room, on her knees was a girl around his age with short indigo hair just reaching her shoulder and deathly pale skin. She wore a black leotard and a midnight blue cloak, with a red jewel pin._

_"How odd." He heard her mumble before falling unconscious._

**[Flashback]**

_'How odd'? I save her and all the girl can say is 'How odd'?_ I thought to myself as I, Sirius, Arthur, Dumbledore and Remus sat down at a large horse-shoe sofa in what I expect to be the Common Room here. There were five inhabitants in this 'Tower'. They went by the names; Robin (the leader), Starfire (an alien), Cyborg (a half-man, half-machine (boy, did Mr Weasley get a kick out of this) hybrid), Beast-Boy (a multi-animagus) and Raven (an Azarathian enchantress and the girl I saved). They were 'super-heroes'. There was something else that interests me though; magic is allowed in America _especially_ for those under the age of 17 and in front of Muggles. Strange, never heard of it. Oh well. Four of the five 'Teen Titans' were also seated on the sofa . . . albeit on the other side of it. Beast-Boy, the boy with green skin, was squirming in his seat. He was obviously uncomfortable. Robin, the leader wearing the mask, looked calm and collected. Bullshit.

"Why are you here and who attack us?" he asked. He was sitting next to Starfire, the alien with red hair, next to her was Cyborg, the oldest, and next to him was Beast-Boy.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry Potter. We are members of the Order Of the Phoenix." Dumbledore answered calmly. Next to him was Mr Weasley, next to him was Remus, next Remus was Sirius and I was next to Sirius. Sirius was tapping his foot impatiently. How odd.

"And who were those strange people who did the attacking of us?" Starfire asked; you'd think she'd learn better English.

"They were Death-Eaters, minions of Lord Voldemort. And I believe that the reason they were here is for a similar reason to why we're here." Remus said, leaning forward slightly.

"Who's Lord Voldemort and what's yours, and his, reason for being here?" Cyborg asked this time. His circuits were a strange shade of blue.

"I think its best we discuss that with all of your team present." Mr Weasley said. He's been very giggly since he got here. Robin leaned forward with the face of a business man.

**Normal POV.**

"And why, exactly, does this concern Raven?" Robin asked. Sirius sat up straighter at the name.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" He asked, foot still tapping impatiently.

"Mr Weasley said 'all of our team'. You know only five of us, the fifth being Raven, who isn't present." The masked teen said. Sirius smirked slightly.

"Smart boy." He mumbled. Then the loud sound of the doors opening sounded and everyone turned to it.

"How'ya feelin', Dark-Girl?" Cyborg asked.

"Ordinary." The cloaked Azarathian just walked to the sofa without another word. Harry couldn't help but notice Sirius was watching her every step with those same sad eyes.

_Strange._ The-Boy-Who-Lived thought. Raven then sat next to Robin.

"I'll ask again, why were we attacked and why are you here?" Robin said, his voice going stone cold.

"We came here because we just recently found a very important piece of information that could very well help in the downfall of Lord Voldemort. We believe that Voldemort has also found this piece of information and intends to, shall we say, destroy it." Dumbledore said.

"And what might this 'piece of information' be." Raven inquired. She just wanted to go to her room and not come out. Dumbledore sighed.

"The information, as always when concerning the Dark Lord, involves Harry. But this time it involves you as well, Raven, perhaps the war always did." The old Headmaster said. Raven raised an eyebrow from under her hood.

"And why exactly does it involve me?" Raven was growing tired of asking questions. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Because you and Harry are twins." Sirius said. His head was down and his hair was covering his face but you could just _feel_ the depression coming off him in waves. It was almost enough to give Raven a nose-bleed. Harry looked at him; shocked.

"Prove it." Raven said calmly. Everyone in the room stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Arthur finally said.

"I said, 'prove it'. As in, 'I don't believe you'." She repeated. Remus was the next to snap out of his trance.

"What're you talking about?" Moony said. Raven's head turned slightly in his direction.

"People have tried many to times to claim me; all of them just wanting a service." She said in her natural monotone, "For example; all the Evergreens wanted was my rumoured inheritance, the Grizzelles wanted a maid. Shall I continue?" She started to smirk slightly, "Although if what you're saying is the truth then the monks of Azarath have broken enough rules to get them beheaded." The smirk grew as she finally said that; everyone present slightly feared the smirk.

"My, my; what a past. Well then I will just have to show you one of Sirius' memories of you as an infant." Dumbledore said as he brought out his wand and said what _sounded_ like he was performing regular Legilimency but Raven knew better; it was actually the advanced version, used to share memories from one person to another. Very few knew how to do it.

**[Sirius' shared memory]**

**Sirius' POV.**

_I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I was (once again) visiting James and Lily, but this time, I was here to say hello (yet again) to my Godchildren. Little Raven and Harry. There was no way of knowing if they were actually James' kids other than a blood-test but that would also result in exposing the wizard world, and is another story entirely. James opened the door and grinned at me._

_"Hello, Padfoot. Long-time no see!" We hugged like the old friends we were and quickly entered the house, joking about the actually short time we haven't seen each other. Lily and I shared a greetings hug and I went upstairs to see Rae and Harry. They were about . . . 14 months old I think. The day was the 30__th__ of September. James and Lily had made Raven's room the attic until they could renovate or decided to let the twins share a bedroom. I went to Harry's room and found the twins playing with some of their toys. I grinned at them. Raven was playing with a bunch of stuffed bears that belonged to Harry and Harry was playing with a doll that belonged to Raven. The two always played with the others toys more than their own. They're just adorable. Then Rae noticed me._

_"Ba-Ba!" She yelled before climbing to her feet and running over to me. Before I could even move she had my calves wrapped in a tight hug. I chuckled and picked her up. She returned the favour by trying to choke me. Harry looked up and grinned at me. He never was an active talker. Raven started poking me._

_"Ba-Ba come play?" She began to get that adorable glint in her eyes. I grinned at her and nodded, "YAY!" I was treated to yet another strangling._

_"Padfoot?" I turned to see James smirking in the doorway "Was there something you came to talk with me about?" I nodded, put a reluctant Raven down and followed my friend downstairs._

**End Sirius' POV.**

**[End Sirius's shared memory]**

The memory ended very abruptly; Harry stared shocked at Raven and the bird was still.

_I have a twin sister?_

* * *

**It's probably predictable that that would happen but who gives? Anyway, thank you to all the people who have favourite and followed so far and for my two reviewers so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 1: Leaving the Tower

**A/N: And I am back! I bet a few of you think that it was pretty corny to make Harry and Raven twins BUT I LIKE THE IDEA!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving the Tower

Before anyone could move . . . Harry fainted . . . silence . . . then Beast-Boy burst into tears. Everyone looked at him.

"C-come on! Y-you c-can't t-tell me t-that I-isn't f-funny!" Before he could continue, Beast-Boy got zapped by something. No-one saw what.

"Raven . . ." Robin said in his lecture tone, Raven just gave him the innocent look. Dumbledore sighed.

"We shall leave once young Harry has come back to consciousness . . . providing you now believe us, Miss Raven?" He said. Raven turned to him.

"Just Raven. The 'Miss' part makes me sound like Arella. And please don't ask." She said as she stood, "I'll be on the roof if I'm needed." She then took her lead and went to the roof. Guess who followed.

* * *

**On the roof . . .**

Raven sat at the edge of roof and looked out over the city with her hood down; indigo hair dancing in the wind.

_I have a brother. Would that mean . . . no, it couldn't. Could it?_ Just as this thought finished she sensed someone else coming onto the roof.

"Raven." Sirius said, more to him than to her, "You don't look too different from when I last saw you . . ."

"When you last saw me, but not when I last saw you?" She questioned. She sensed his confirmation before he sat down beside her.

"Don't tell Harry this but you were actually my favourite." Raven looked at him strangely, "I'm serious." After a few seconds they started cracking up.

"I never thought something like this would happen." Raven mumbled. Sirius just nodded. For another hour the two just sat there in silence; it wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't comfortable either. The both of them felt that they should say something but they had no idea what.

_He looks more uncomfortable than me. I should say something._ Raven thought.

_She looks calm but those damn Azarathian monks may've taught her to hide her emotions. I should say something._ Sirius thought.

Simultaneously, they turned to the other and opened their mouths to speak.

"You first." Sirius said quickly.

"No, you first." Raven said equally as quick. Both frowned; neither would give up, it was a battle of wits.

"Ladies first."

"Age before beauty." Moment of silence.

"Touché" Sirius finally said. Raven smirked slightly and the two started laughing again.

"Why are we laughing?" She said as her giggles died down.

"No idea." He said after his chuckles stopped. The two sat in silence once again before Raven's T-Com vibrated.

"Yes? . . . Oh, okay . . . We'll be down in a second." Then she hung up.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked.

"Robin. Harry's woken up and Dumbledore's ready to leave." Raven said before standing up, "I'm going get something from my room. I'll meet you down there." Then she did something even more rare than laughing . . . she _smiled_. As she walked down to her room, Sirius followed. He wouldn't admit it but he had no idea where the Common Room was anymore. They turned many corners until they came to the door marked _'Raven'_.

"Wait here." She said suddenly before entering the room. She ran to the bed and grabbed her violin case, then ran back to Sirius. They then made their way to the Common Room.

"Aren't you going to pack anything else?" Sirius asked.

"No. I'll come back and grab some things later today." Raven replied.

* * *

**Common Room . . .**

When Sirius and Raven arrived back at the Common Room they easily noticed that Harry was indeed awake. He looked up at them and smiled awkwardly.

"You've got drool on your face." Raven told him, quite bluntly. Harry reached up to wipe his face as his godfather and apparent sister walked up to him.

"Are we ready to go?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Raven said as she smiled at Cyborg, who was still sitting where he was before; he smiled back at her.

"Catch'ya later, Dark-Girl" He said as she took Sirius' arm, along with Harry.

"Seen you soon, Cy."

And then they were gone.

* * *

**12 Grimmauld Place . . .**

Both Raven and Harry had to gasp for air after they apparated in the entrance hall of the House of Black. She looked at her supposed twin with a questioning look, he nodded.

"Come on you two!" Sirius called from the dining room. That's when the twins finally noticed that they were alone. Harry intertwined their fingers and led his sister to their godfather.

_I'm never going to get used to this_. Both thought when they entered.

"I'm guessing we're waiting for Molly?" Harry asked when he caught his breath.

"Pretty much." Sirius said back from his usual seat.

Time passed as they waited for Mrs Weasley to finish whatever she was doing; Lupin left to go meet up with Tonks somewhere and Dumbledore left for Hogwarts, when finally . . .

"Finished! It would've been nice if one of you boys could've helped me but-'' Mrs Weasley rambled on as she clambered down the stairs.

"Hi, Molly!" Harry said to her as she entered the dining room and noticed Raven.

"Oh, my stars." She mumbled under her breath as she continued to stare at her. Raven shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Molly; this is Raven, who is feeling quite uncomfortable with the way you're staring." Sirius said with a smirk on his face. Mrs Weasley shook her head in a second and smiled at Raven.

"Sorry, dear. You just look so much like your mother, is all." She frowned slightly, "Except your eyes . . ."

* * *

**Malfoy Manor . . .**

"You have failed me." He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hissed at several of his Death-Eaters that had only just returned, "You were supposed to bring the girl!"

"Our apologise, Master. But we were intercepted by the Order." One of the pitiful beings on his knees begged.

"NAGINI!" Said snake hissed expectantly, "You know what to do."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I got stuck at one point, then I got past it, then I got stuck again!**


	4. Chapter 2: Bedtime Talks (Short, sorry!)

**A/N: And I am back yet again. I get the feeling I've said that before. BTW, I can so picture Draco Malfoy singing 'Iyiyiy'**

**NightcatMau: I hadn't even noticed that until you mentioned (well you didn't mention anything but you know what I mean).**

**Darth's Daughter: 1, Nice Pen-Name. 2, I love your profile pic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, people! If I did, Teen Titans would've continued on and there'd be a few more Harry Potter books. I only own the plot and whatever OC I decide to put into this.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bedtime Talks

**12 Grimmauld Place (About 10:40 PM) . . . **

"I can't believe it!" Harry said softly from his bed on his side of the room. Mrs Weasley had allegedly been setting up a second bed. In his room. For Raven.

"Can't believe what?" Raven asked from her bed, who'd teleported back to Titans Tower to get a few things hours earlier.

"Everyone says that I look just like Dad, only with Mum's eyes. And now people are saying that you look just like Mum, only with Dad's eyes-''

"Mrs Weasley never said I had Dad's eyes." Raven corrected.

"Whatever! All I'm saying is that we are definitely twins if people are saying that to the both of us!" He said slightly louder. Raven rolled her eyes and propped herself on her elbows.

"So, why were you in court?" She asked, effectively changing the subject. Harry groaned.

"Ugh, that stupid Ministry need to get their priorities straight. I swear to God! All I did was save our cousin's and my own life. There was this woman in the jury; a walking, talking, pink toad. She was completely decked out in pink fuzz. Anyway, why blue and purple?" Harry said motioning to Raven's pyjamas. His twin blushed slightly.

"I'll have you know that it's Aquamarine and Lavender! Asking why I chose these colours is like asking why you're wearing red plaid!" She retorted, turning her back toward him before looking over her shoulder, "And to answer your question, it was either this, pink, neon pink or fluro pink."

"I would've chosen fluro pink." Harry said teasingly.

"Shut up." Raven threw a pillow at him, nailing him in the face.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor (Around Midnight) . . .**

The blonde boy lying on his bed sat up as there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." His call was followed by the door entering and the boy's father entering the room.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy stated neutrally as he sat beside his son, "There's something you and I need to talk about."

"You're not giving me _the talk_ are you?" Draco's face twisted in disgust. Lucius shook his head and his son sighed with relief.

"That will come when you've turned 17," Lucius smirked slightly, "No, this is much more important than your sexual education."

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Father?" The young Malfoy's face was plastered in mild disgust.

"The Death Eaters that Lord Voldemort sent after the Missing Potter have returned, well most of them. They failed and the Order now have her with the other Potter." Lucius started to explain, "The Dark Lord needs you to befriend her. It doesn't matter how."

"Why can't Crabbe or Goyle do it?" Draco stared at the floor.

"Because Voldemort doesn't want this to be ruined, so you're the best choice." Lucius said. He then stood, said goodnight to his son and promptly left.

_Hmm, at least it wasn't __the talk__._

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait but I've been bedridden lately soooo, yeah.**


End file.
